


The Online Flirt

by S_Faith



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: It’s only for charity, but it’s driving Mark wild with jealousy.





	The Online Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, brand new Twitter-based fandom branch!
> 
> (Written in about an hour.)

He shows up after work on Friday, much to your surprise. You’d had a bit of a row Wednesday night and you hadn’t spoken since; in fact, you had made plans to go out with the girls, and you were now dressed to the nines for dancing. You don’t say anything, and neither does he. His eyes are hooded, his expression serious, his gaze penetrating. He looks away only to close the door behind himself, then strides forward and takes your wrist.

You want to tell him that the flirtation online is nothing, that it’s only a date for charity, but you don’t get a chance. Wrist still firmly in his grasp, he pulls you to him, bringing your arm up around your back and causing your shoulder to twitch in pain. He then bends and kisses you desperately.

Before you know it, as you hear the sound of his attaché hit the ground, he has your other arm pinned behind you too, and you moan both with the ardency of his kiss and the discomfort of having your arms held behind your back. You manage to say his name, try to pull back away from him, but he only tightens his grip as he places his mouth against your neck, grazing his teeth on the skin there.

Your knees feel weak, and to compensate you push yourself up in to him. At last he lets your hands go—not that you had any doubt he would—and places them firmly on your backside, pressing you into him.

As he ravishes your neck, pulling your bare lobe between his teeth, he mutters into your ear, his voice gravelly and broken, that he isn’t ordinarily a jealous man, but the thought of her flirting with, of seeing this other man had driven him out of his mind.

Your useless arms come to life and reach up to thread fingers through his hair, causing him to stutter in his ministrations, but you are able to discern that he wants you immediately, if not sooner. You see fit to acquiesce.

You are grateful for your short skirt and the familiarity of his trousers, because you hardly have to think about what happens next. He backs you up until you reach the sofa, then you’re on the cushions, he’s leaning over you, his hand running up your thigh and making you shiver. You have no resistance when it comes to him. You never have, and suspect you never will.

When his fingers find the elastic on the leg of your pants then traverse it, you moan and throw your head back. He groans then hesitates to proceed, asking if your online flirt would ever make you cry like that. You beg him not to stop. He asks you again, that awful bloody tease.

Vehemently you declare that he would not, repeating your affirmative until he pushes forward and drives into you; then the repeated ‘yes’ serves to let him know that he should under no circumstances cease now. Given the sounds he’s making now, you doubt he could even if he wanted to.

His enthusiasm is astonishing, his passion unrelenting; yet somehow it feels he’s holding back. You realise he’s trying to allow you the chance to catch up. There are some things he can’t control, though, and with a final surge forward you know from the way he’s breathing that he’s hit climax, but you can hardly tell otherwise because he’s still working to help you hit your own.

Then you do. You cry out, your heels digging into the sofa and the floor, respectively. He slows down but does not relinquish the seemingly impossible force until he at last stops, resting atop you.

Trying to regain your breath, you swear a solemn oath: your online flirt will never hold a candle to him. As you do, you know it to be the honest truth, but he chuckles under his breath then kisses you with his usual tenderness. After a long sigh, he informs you sternly that of course you will have no objection to his joining you for your charity meeting. At your look he laughs again, amending to add that it’s only because the online flirt could be a madman for all you know.

You pout, which only makes him laugh again.

_The end_


End file.
